


Birthday Sex

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft!villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: Eve wakes Villanelle up for a special birthday surprise.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we’re gonna pretend that I’m not completely useless and that I uploaded this last month on Villanelle’s actual birthday. Sound good? Good. On another note, if you don’t like someone’s work, you do not have to read it. Just keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Kirby, Anna, and Trish for pushing me to finally finish a new fic.

Villanelle awakens with a whimper. She instantly feels the wetness between her legs as she registers soft lips sucking on her pulse point and a warm hand massaging her breast. “Fuck,” she shudders sleepily. 

Eve smiles, unbeknownst to Villanelle who still has yet to open her eyes. “Happy birthday baby,” she whispers before kissing Villanelle, quickly slipping her tongue past her lips. Eve’s free hand makes its way into Villanelle’s messy bedhead while the other gently pinches her nipple, eliciting another whimper from the younger woman. 

“If I had known, fuck-“ she’s stopped short as Eve moves down, resuming her work on Villanelle’s neck. “If I had known this is how I’d wake up I would’ve been celebrating my birthday long before this.” Eve chuckles against Villanelle’s neck before biting down and sucking on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Another whimper. Usually she’s more coherent, more controlled, but it’s not like she had time to prepare herself this morning. 

Villanelle feels Eve start to move lower. A trail of wet kisses leads from her neck down to her breasts and, “fuck,” she groans as Eve wastes no time circling her tongue around an already hardened nipple. The hand that was once in her hair wanders lower, barely grazing skin as it makes its way down her stomach, carefully avoiding the faded scar. Her hips involuntarily arch as Eve bites down softly on her nipple. She needs more, more friction, more touch, more Eve. 

She whimpers impatiently as Eve slowly continues her trail downwards and a breathy “fuck” escapes her lips as Eve’s fingers lightly graze over the already abundant wetness between Villanelle’s legs. Villanelle runs her hand through Eve’s hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her up. Eve kisses her and Villanelle tries to deepen it, to no avail. She locks eyes with the woman above her and she can’t help it when her hips buck as Eve’s fingers slowly circle around her clit. 

“More, please,” she asks softly, pleased when Eve obliges, pressing the pad of her thumb down on her clit. Her hips jerk again. “Eve,” she whines. “Eve I need you.”

“Where do you need me baby?” Eve asks, her voice soft and yet gravelly at the same time. “Here?” she asks as she moves her fingers lower. Villanelle nods her head frantically. “Inside?” she asks again, lightly dipping her fingers into the warm wetness. An even more frantic head nod. “Okay baby,” She says before pressing two fingers fully inside. 

Villanelle cries out Eve’s name as her fingers gently slide in and out of her. Villanelle’s hands that were one clenching the bedsheet below her find their way to Eve’s hair, her fingers tangling in the dark tresses. She pulls Eve towards her, moaning as she kisses her lover. Eve’s fingers curl deep inside of Villanelle, causing her hips to arch off the bed. She whimpers against Eve’s lips and Eve takes that as a sign to speed up. Villanelle’s arms wrap around Eve’s neck, pulling her close as Eve’s fingers pump in and out of her. 

“Close,” Villanelle manages to whimper in Eve’s ear. Eve continues her movements, curling her fingers inside her lover. Villanelle’s eyes flutter shut, her mouth is wide open but nothing comes out except unintelligible groans and whimpers as she feels the warmth of her orgasm slowly take over her. Her back arches slightly and Eve can feel her whole body shaking before she freezes and collapses back into the mattress. 

Her eyes stay shut for another moment as her body tries to calm down. A small smile is painted on her face when she opens her eyes, meeting Eve’s. “I’ve never had birthday sex before, believe it or not,” she admits, chuckling at the shocked look on Eve’s face. “My birthdays were always shit growing up, so I usually try to avoid them.”

Eve smiles softly and leans down to peck her lips. She pushes a piece of hair out of her lovers face before tracing her cheek softly. “I’m sorry they were shit, but now I’m here to celebrate them with you.”

Villanelle smiles slyly before moving her hands to Eve’s waist and flipping them over in one swift movement. She smiles as she moves Eve’s hands above her head. “Well then maybe we can spend the day making up for all of my shit birthdays before?” 

Eve leans up and kisses Villanelle once more. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
